


Out of Character

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's one of the most popular kids in school, suave and confident around everyone. Except Dany, the school outcast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Character

Dany was standing in the corridor at school, oblivious to all around him. He had his Walkman plugged in, an actual cassette tape player, and headphones that hadn't been cool in a long time, the sort that were handed out free on a flight. There was some eighties soft rock playing and Dany was enjoying his book.

That was until he was rudely interrupted by someone walking into him, sending him flying onto the ground. Dany hit the floor at the same time as his Walkman, watching it smash into pieces as the cassette went flying, its magnetic tape trailing behind it like streamers. He let out a low groan but then he saw who had knocked him over and regretted it.

Daniel Ricciardo, the cliché of athletic jock, loud and always laughing. Dan, the sort that thought he was special just because he could catch a ball. He was the guy that everyone loved and everyone was friends with. Everyone except Dany. He was the lone wolf, the school reject.

"Look at this!" Felipe said, pulling out all the tape from the cassette. "What year do you think it is?" There was laughter all round and Dany just wanted the earth to open up and swallow him.

Dany was sitting on the ground, he thought about running but he'd seen what these guys did to their friends in those situations. He didn't want to be tackled to the ground. Again.

Dan snatched the cassette from Felipe and picked up the pieces. Dany flinched, unsure of what he was going to do next.

"Sorry, mate." Dan handed the broken parts back to Dany and he held them in his hands, he was expecting some sort of joking taunt, or for Dan to knock them back out of his hands but there was none of that. Just an apology. "I'll replace it." Was that a blush on Dan's cheeks?

"Oooh! Dan's going soft on the reject," Felipe yelled. Dan shoved him playfully, and it turned into play fighting quickly.

"Don't you guys have classes today?" Mr Horner asked, knowing full well that the bell for second period had gone some minutes ago, and there was no such thing as free time.

"Yes, Mr Horner." They all scurried to get to their classes.

Dany was still holding the remains of his cassette player, but he had a smirk on his face. Had Daniel Ricciardo just stood up for him?

*

The next day at lunch Dany was reading his book while munching on some carrot sticks, he was so engrossed in his book that he didn't notice Dan standing over him until he spoke.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." Dan was fidgeting with his hands, unable to look at Dany without a nervous smile crossing his face.

Dany was waiting to see where he was going with this before accepting his apology, but he really did look sincere. Dan held out his hand and it was a small mp3 player, a pair of little bud headphones neatly wrapped around it.

"It's an old one of mine," Dan said, stretching his hand out further for Dany to take the player. "I saw the tape was Metallica, so I loaded it on there for you." Dany took it, nodding his thanks. "And I put a few others on there too, that I thought you might like."

Dany felt a strange feeling in his stomach, he wasn't used to people being nice to him. He wasn't used to people noticing him, or thinking of him. It felt nice.

"Thank you."

"Let me know what you think of the songs?" Dan blushed before scurrying off to his friends.

Dany watched as Felipe and his other friends, the guys that he hung about with, gave him a hard time about it. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but there was a lot of pointing in his direction. Dany looked at the little mp3 player, it was blue and shiny and Dan had written his name on it. Well, he'd added a 'y' to where Dan was written on it, but it was still sweet of him. He couldn't wait to get home and see what songs he'd put on it for him.

*

Dany was meant to be doing his homework but the mp3 player had been calling to him all day, he had to see what Dan had picked for him.

He pressed the power and the first song up was _Metallica_ 'Whiskey In The Jar'. It was what he'd been listening to yesterday when Dan had bumped into him, a strange coincidence. Dany scrolled through the rest of the albums and saw a lot of artists that he liked; _Foo Fighters_ , _Kings of Leon_ , _Snow Patrol_ and _AC/DC_. There was also a band that he had never heard of, _Alexisonfire_ , with a note saying, 'one of my fav bands of all time.'

Dany picked that one first, curious to hear what Dan's favourite music was like. There was a bit too much screaming for his liking, but there were definitely some good songs. Another good thing was that the fast beat and high energy had him finishing his homework in record time, leaving more time for lying on his bed reading.

Dany was reading a romantic novel, the kind about a waifish girl who goes unnoticed by everyone until a handsome stranger comes to town and shows his interest in her, and Dany couldn't help but picture Dan as the handsome stranger, sweeping him off his feet with kindness before making his move.

When he got to the part with the kiss, sparks ran through his body as he thought of Dan kissing him and he realised then, that he'd got a crush on the guy who was least likely to date him.

*

Dany was shuffling between classes, headphones in and a book balanced in his hands when he became aware of someone standing in front of him. He looked up to see Dan standing there, smile plastered on and his eyebrows were raised.

"What did you think of the songs?" Dan was jiggling with nervous energy, waiting for an answer.

"I liked them, thank you."

"What about _Alexisonfire_?" Dan grinned, not his usual showy grin that everyone got to see but a softer, kinder smile that made Dany think of the handsome stranger in his book.

"There's a little bit too much screaming for me," Dany said, it was the honest answer, but he felt like maybe he should have said something nice about them just for Dan.

"It's okay, I couldn't resist putting it on. But did you like the others?"

"Yes." Dany fidgeted with his book as the bell went for class.

"Could you do me favour? Meet me after school, in the library. I could use a little help with my Italian." Dan smiled some more.

Dany's soul sighed, so that was what Dan wanted, help with studying. Of course he wasn't interested in him for any other reason, but he had been nice to him, so Dany said yes.

*

Dany went to the library and he spotted Dan sitting at the back in the corner, out of sight of the librarians. He waved when he saw Dany, and Dany felt squishy inside until he remembered that Dan was only interested in help with his Italian homework.

"Where are your books?" Dany asked, Dan had nothing ready to study.

"I lied…" Dan shrugged in a strange way and Dany glanced around to make sure that none of Dan's mates were around. "I just wanted a little time alone with you."

Dany was about to speak when Dan's lips were on his, it was so much better than he could ever have imagined, soft and tender. The little gasps of pleasure sounded so loud in the quiet library but Dany couldn't bear to break the kiss. Dan's stubble scratching against his skin was a pleasing sensation and Dany let out a groan, before jumping back and covering his mouth in horror.

"Don't worry, everyone's got their headphones in." Dan stroked his thumb over Dany's cheek, reassuring him.

Dany smiled. "Kiss me again."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
